


Eliot's furry problem

by Kindred



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alpha Eliot Spencer, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Alec, Fuck Or Die, Hurt Alec, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Eliot Spencer, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Eliot Spencer, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, trapped in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Eliot would have rather clawed his eyes than hurt Hardison, or faced Parker's wrath





	Eliot's furry problem

**Author's Note:**

> WEREWOLVES DUDE!
> 
> thinking about doing another chapter.... let me know what you all thing

He could feel the beast just under his skin, he felt itchy and agitated and it is only going to get worst as the moon rises. If Nate and the others don’t find him and Hardison there is a very strong chance that their Hacker will be dead. But the room they were locked in stopped them from using their ear pieces. He stood looking at the door hoping that somehow he is able to melt the door with his glare. 

Hardison sighed as he stood on a wooden crate in hope to get a signal on his mobile but so far no such luck “Hey what did that man mean about seeing which one of us will be a live by tomorrow?” He asked, his back still turned on Eliot “You don’t think they poison one of us with the water?” He asked as he turned around to look at him now and saw him looking at the door.  
“The water wasn’t poison.” Eliot growled as he looked down at his hands. Hardison saw that his hands looked bright red.  
“Dude is there something wrong with you hands?” The Hacker jumped down from the crate and walked over to him and looked down.   
“What the hell?” He yelled, as he grabbed his wrists and looked at the blistered skin “How did you get these?”   
“I tried the door.” His secret is about to come out, the only other person who know about what he is Nate and his maker, apart from the men who locked him down here they know. How he had no idea but they do.

Hardison blinked at him still not seeing the problem at hand not picking up the rippling under his skin, he was finding it harder and harder to control his changes. But Hardison looked at his hands and then towards the door. “Is the door made from acid?” He yelled,   
“Monks hood and sliver is coating the first layer of the door.” He pulled himself away from the hacker and pushed himself into the corner, as far away as he could from Hardison but that was difficult as his scent has filled the room and made his mouth water. Hardison frowned at Eliot’s reaction as let out a growl at him as he warped his arms around himself.  
“Monks hood and sliver? What are you one of those werewolf?” He asked with a chuckle, he saw a pair of amber eyes in replace of Eliot’s normal eyes. “Shit you’re a damn werewolf! I did wonder I mean no human is that good…”  
“Hardison… shut …up.” He gritted out, his closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose “We need to focus on find away to out of here.” He snarled at him.

His claws have grown and are now digging themselves into his sides, it won’t be long before his skins starts to spilt and the beast frees himself. “Well unless we can get that door open we’re stuck in here, until Nate and the others find us.” He told him as he frowned as he walked towards him.  
“If we don’t get out of here Hardison you will either end up dead, or I will end up fucking you like a bitch in heat!” Eliot snarled, Hardison took a physical jump back and pressed himself against the door. There were fangs now sweat rolling down Eliot’s skin his whole body trembled as he forces himself to stop the transformation.   
“Your fighting it.” He told him,   
“Have to.” He growled, Hardison frowned he has heard of wolves fighting the change on full moons and it doesn’t end well for either party. Pulled his jacket off and then his shirt “What the fuck are you doing?” Eliot snarled as he watched the Hacker shimmy out of his jeans.   
“Hey a choice between dying for getting fucked, I rather get…fucked.”   
“It’s…it’s not as easy as that!” He barks, by now Hardison his naked and his clothes are neatly folded up in the corner of the room away from the wolf man. “I will be rough and…and there will be claws and I will knot you!” He snarled, still Hardison stood there looking at him.   
“You think I don’t know what Werewolf’s can do?” Eloit snarled at him again and pushed him to the wall.

Hardison felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as his back made contact with the cold metal walls. He could hear growls as he looked up into his bright golden amber eyes and felt his mouth become dry. “This isn’t a joke.” He growls, his eyes drifted down the lean form of the Hacker and he licked his lips.  
“Just tell me what to do before you turn furry!” He told him softly.

They looked at each other for a while and then Eliot cried out as he punched the wall before by Hardison’s head making him flinch as he looked at the dent in the wall. Eliot staggered back putting his hands to his head as he dropping to his knees. “Eliot I can do this okay, I mean you and me we have fucked before right.”   
“We were drunk and Parker was there!” He groaned, he doubles over and Hardison winced as he heard bones crunched, but he wondered if his wolf would see Hardison more of a mate rather than a meal because they slept together. “Make yourself look small and-and bare your throat and don’t look at me in the eyes I will only think your challenging meeeee.” He cried out as he turned himself away from Hardison. 

He saw Eliot change his clothes ripping off his body and falling to the ground his skin splitting as a clear liquid bubbled out over the fur that came out. Hardison didn’t know where to look it was terrifying like something out of a horror film, he slide down the wall himself and tucked his legs up and just watched his heart hammering in his chest as waited for the wolf to finely emerge.

He didn’t know how long it took but after a short time of getting his bearings the wolf was up on his legs and looking around the room, he howled forcing Hardison to cover his ears as the noised bounced off the walls and bashing his ear drums. He notices the noise has stopped and he looked up to see the wolf looking at him…oh shit…he though. The large fury beast moved towards him sniffing the ait around him letting out little growls. Hardison tried to remember what Eliot had just told him but he was scared out of his mind now…don’t look at him in the eyes…he told himself and that is what he did he looked away from the large back beast. 

He felt it hot breath on his skin and the noise wet and cool on his skin, it made him shiver as he turned his head and offered his throat up to him. Suddenly there was a wet warm tongue licking along his shoulders and up his throat to his chin…oh god…he thought, his body felt strange it was hot and cold at the same time his mind kept clouding over making it hard for him to think…pheromones it’s working he thinks of me as his mate… he would have whooped but his body felt like jelly as he shivered at the tongue moved over his nipples. ‘Lay down.’ The voice in his head told him and he moved to laid down just as the wolf growled at him. Then everything went blank and he doesn’t remember a thing.


End file.
